The Story of Jamie Breid
by Animagus95
Summary: this is a story about a girl who moves to the Titans' town and finds her whole world changing. sorry i suck at summaries. this is my first fan-fic btw! rated T just in case
1. One Rainy Night

Chapter 1: One Rainy Night…

Back then, she was still known as Jamie Breid. She still went to school, still had chores, and still had a boringly normal life. Then her family moved.

The Breids moved from Wyoming to a city off the coast of California. This city is known for its team of heroes, the Teen Titans. Jamie was fifteen-years old and a huge fan of the Titans. She always watched the news broadcasts and made sure she knew which villains were on the loose. Jamie was a typical fan.

One rainy evening several months later, Jamie was hurrying home in an attempt to dodge the oncoming storm. Jamie was thinking about the latest news broadcast she saw. It had discussed a new criminal roaming the streets.

The only thing known about this criminal was that he called himself Howler. Citizens were advised not to approach him if seen, only to call the police.

_Man, I'd better get home quick, _she thought. _Although, it would be cool to see that Howler guy get taken down by the Titans._ She smiled. It'd be interesting to see her favorite heroes in person rather than on TV.

A crash of thunder signaled the start of the storm, and as the lightning came, so did the downpour.

"Aw, great! Just great!" she mumbled angrily. _Now my shoes are gonna get soaked…I hate soggy shoes._

Jamie was running now, her footsteps unheard over the resounding thunder.

"C'mon, c'mon."

She counted three alleyways before turning into the fourth. Jamie used the fourth alley as a shortcut to her neighborhood.

Panting heavily, she stopped to rest beneath a fire escape where the rain wasn't falling as hard.

"This…storm…is…brutal…" she said between huffs.

After catching her breath, Jamie began walking slowly towards her shortcut. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground by a large figure in the shadows.

"Hey! What's the big idea, bub?" Jamie cried, picking herself up off the wet concrete.

A growl and snarl were the only response she heard.

"Did you just growl at me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?" snarled the mysterious stranger. As the figure emerged from the shadows, Jamie gasped. He had fur, a tail, claws, and the head of a wolf.

"You're…you're…" stuttered a shocked Jamie.

The wolfman smiled. "So you know of me then? I am Howler the wolfman. That is why you see me as a wolf." Howler was holding a larger sack in his paws.

Jamie glanced at the sack. "Then I suppose you stole whatever's in that bag. Well don't think you're gonna get away with it. The Teen Titans will stop you!"

His smiled disappeared and he shook his head sadly. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," He placed the sack down and began advancing towards her menacingly. "But it appears you may cause me trouble after all."

Jamie's heart began racing. Just minutes ago she might have wanted to run into a super villain just for thrills. But this was real, and Jamie wasn't so thrilled.

With every step closer Howler took, she took one back. Her only chance was to find a moment and run for it. Maybe if she made it to the police station…

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Howler. "Enough games!" he roared, "You're mine!" And with that, he howled and crouched down, positioning himself for an attack.

_This is my chance, _Jamie realized and turned to flee. Howler was too quick though. She had just turned in time for his claws to slash her back and send her flying into the alley wall.

Jamie only had enough time to sit up before he charged, roaring and snarling, towards her. She was in so much pain. She could barely move, but somehow managed to raise her left arm to shield her face from Howler's bite.

His fangs dug into her arm, leaving huge gashes. Jamie cried out; the pain was too much to bare. She fell onto her stomach, writhing in pain, as the cold rain fell down on her.

Howler was closing in to end it. _Good, _she thought, _At least this horrible pain will be over._

He was positioned with claw raised in the air. She closed her eyes, waiting for his final strike…

It didn't come. Jamie opened her eyes to find Howler standing next to his sack, ears cocked. He was listening to something, something so faint only a canine could hear it. When Howler began sniffing Jamie knew someone, or something, was coming.

"Hey guys! He's over here, I just picked up his scent, and boy, is he stinky!" laughed a voice nearby.

Another voice responded, "Titans! Let's move!" Splashing footsteps were heard from the direction of Jamie's shortcut.

Hearing them, Howler slung the bag over his shoulder and darted into the adjacent alley.

_The Teen Titans! I can't believe it, they're so close by. Awesome!_

"Robin, he is this way, I saw him run into that alley moments ago." yelled a voice that Jamie recognized as Starfire's.

Their footsteps were coming closer. Jamie attempted a smile. She was going to be saved.

Then, out of the blue, her pain became extreme. Her wounds were bleeding uncontrollably and the bite on her arm felt as though it was on fire. Each drop of rain that landed on her wounds felt like being stabbed with a knife.

A large splash indicated the Teen Titans were at the intersection of the alleyways. They turned suddenly, though, and due to her immense pain, Jamie couldn't cry out for help.

Jamie was completely shocked. They were basically in front of her and they didn't notice her. They were _right there_ and they turned right into the alley across from her.

Jamie began to twitch all over. Each time she twitched she hurt worse. She started growling, too. It was a strange sort of pattern: twitch, whine, twitch, growl, yelp.

It was so dark that she didn't notice a figure on the edge of the shadows in the adjacent alley. The figure was floating in midair. A second floating figure appeared a moment later.

"Raven, what is wrong?" questioned the second figure, "Are you not going to join us in the pursuit of Howler?"

The first figure, Raven, replied, "Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. I just…need to check something. Tell them not to worry, Starfire."

"Ok, Raven, I will tell them," Starfire said with a questioning tone to her voice. Starfire's shadowy figure turned and disappeared down the alley.

Raven moved into the dim light and scanned the area. She came back because she, with her supernatural powers, had sensed a presence other than Howler's in the alley.

During all this, Jamie continued to twitch and make dog-like noises. Her pain had not decreased at all, and she was struggling to remain conscious.

Jamie now had a full view of Raven. She looked exactly the same way she did on television.

In attempt to gain Raven's attention, Jamie let out a short whimper. Raven, upon hearing Jamie's whimper, surrounded her hands in the black, shadowy magic she's known for, preparing to defend herself.

sorry it just ends like that, but you'll get why once the next chapter is posted.


	2. Under Cover of the Shadows

Chapter 2: Under Cover of the Shadows

Raven heard the growl and reacted how she normally would, by preparing to attack. She froze with her hands illuminated with her powers and waited for another noise.

No noise came right away so she cleared her mind, attempting to trace the presence to its source. She closed her eyes and began floating forward, letting her mind lead the way.

She drifted about eight feet forward and stopped. Eyes now open, Raven looked down and saw a small puddle of blood, the source a mere foot away. The source was a girl.

Raven quickly landed, dropped to her knees, and began examining the girl. She seemed to be about thirteen or fourteen years old and in excruciating pain. The girl was growling, yelping, and jerked violently every few moments.

Her injuries consisted of two horrifying gashes in her back and a severe-looking bite on her lower left arm, slightly above her wrist. The rain falling on them would prevent any infections for now, but the injuries obviously looked as though they could be fatal.

Raven wondered what could have caused such a tragedy, though she already had a hunch. Upon inspecting the bite more closely, she found the only proof she needed to confirm her hunch; green saliva.

_I knew it. The only creature in this area with green saliva is Howler. Howler…bite her…_

Normally, Raven would have called the Titans and transported the girl to a hospital, but something about this girl made her decide not to. Something about this girl was special, and it attracted Raven like a fly to honey.

A faint voice called out, "Raven…R-Raven."

She looked around.

"R-Raven…" continued the voice.

Raven looked down, it was coming from the girl. She lifted her head and whispered, "Raven…please…help…" and passed out on the ground.

Even though Raven showed little emotion, she was deeply moved. She knew if she wanted to save this girl she would have to sneak her into Titans' Tower.

Raven needed to think of something fast if she wanted to save the girl. Then it hit her; she would use her powers to hide the girl in her own shadow. No one would see her in the shadows. Raven gave a small smile. It was the perfect plan.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her communicator.

"Raven? Raven! Where are you? Come in." called the voice from the communicator.

"I'm here, Robin, take it easy." she replied, rolling her eyes. "What's up?"

"I just needed to find out what happened to you."

"What happened to _me_?" Raven glanced down at the girl. Raven wasn't the one who got mangled by Howler.

Should she tell Robin about the girl? Deep down she knew it was the right thing to do, but something kept her hesitant.

"Raven, are you coming home? Why are you still out in that storm anyway?" questioned Robin.

Raven was quick to answer. "It's nothing. I'll be there in a few seconds." And before Robin could ask anymore questions she ended the call.

In a matter of seconds Raven had hidden the girl and teleported them to the outside of the Tower.

It wasn't until they arrived at the Tower that Raven noticed how bad the storm was. It would be hard to move the girl inside through the pouring rain even though she was concealed within the shadow. Raven would have to concentrate on the spell while making sure her shadow didn't vanish in another shadow. The darkness of the storm made it more difficult to avoid dark shadows where the girl could get lost in.

After maneuvering quickly and carefully across the yard, Raven finally made it to Titans' Tower. Now all she had to do was get past her friends without losing her concentration. This could be a very hard task.

She was right in assuming so. No sooner had she walked in the door when Beast Boy showed up.

"Raven! There you are!" shouted Beast Boy eagerly. "Wow, you're soaked. That's what you get for-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Raven, almost losing control of her shadow's camouflage.

Beast Boy slinked away towards the rest of the team. They all seemed very curious as to Raven's reason for staying behind, but none seemed eager to question her.

Except Starfire. "Where have you been, Raven? I delivered your message as you requested."

"Yeah, why'd you ditch us back there? We needed you." Cyborg continued.

Raven thought she misunderstood. "Needed me? Why, what happened?" she asked. Raven knew she was wasting precious time for the girl, but she had to know why her team needed her help back in the alley.

"I'll tell you why, began Robin, who Raven could obviously tell was troubled with something, "When you left, we kept following Howler. We thought we had him cornered when lightning struck. When it flashed he was there, but it got darker again and he was gone." Robin slipped away into his own thoughts after that and Raven knew it was the best possible time to slip quietly into her room. "I'm going to dry off." was her excuse as she headed for her room.

So Howler had gotten away. She wished she could have captured him herself after what he did to the girl…

It hit her then; she'd lost some of her concentration as she walked away from the team thinking about Howler. Luckily, her moment of loss of concentration didn't reveal the girl, it only caused Raven's shadow to waver for a moment. Raven hoped no one had seen it and headed to her room.

Once in her room, Raven released the girl from her shadow and levitated her to her bed. Raven's fears had been realized, she had wasted too much time talking to the others.

The girl was terribly blood-soaked, was shaking violently, and was growling. Things didn't look so good. Raven got to work, pulling out any book she thought could help her.

She cleaned the cuts, finding they were extremely deep and close to infection. She temporarily bandaged them until she could decide on what to do next.

Raven came across a section in one of her books regarding injuries caused by super powered attacker. "'If the injury is severe, examine it to see if any of the attacker's powers have been absorbed by the victim.'" Raven read to herself. Judging by the way the girl was growling like a dog, it seemed inspecting the injuries more closely was a good idea.

Raven sat in lotus position and levitated off the ground. Undoing the bandages, Raven lightly touched the girl's arm. The girl fidgeted at her touch, startling Raven, who thought she had hurt the girl even more.

"No, it's ok, I'm helping you. Try to stay as calm as possible." She took a deep breath and began mumbling "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" as she searched for any trace of Howler's powers.

No one had seen it but him.

Robin had been pacing, thinking about Howler, when he'd noticed something odd. While Raven was heading for her room, her shadow had done something very unusual. It moved in a way that made it appear something was trying to escape from it.

He'd stayed in the other room thinking he'd only imagined it, but after some time, his curiosity got the better of him.

Now he was on his way to Raven's room to ask about her shadow and why she stayed behind during the mission earlier.

As he neared the door, he heard a cry of pain and a thud from Raven's room. He sprinted the rest of the way and quickly opened Raven's door. Laying on the floor was Raven, but in Raven's bed was a mysterious girl Robin had never seen before.

* * *

hope u guys like chapter 2! sorry its taken so long to post, but ive been super busy at school.

chpater 3 should be up fairly quickly since i have it all written out on paper


	3. Power Surge

Chapter 3: Power Surge

Normally Raven would have sensed his presence in the hallway, but something made her powers go haywire.

She'd been searching for power traces when suddenly she'd been thrown to the ground.

Then Robin burst in.

It was exactly what Raven didn't want to happen, but, of course, it did.

He helped her sit up and asked what happened and what was going on. She knew she had no choice now, she had to tell Robin.

Hand on her forehead, raven explained everything that happened up to when Robin burst through the door.

It was when she finished explaining things to Robin that she noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. The girl wasn't moving or making any noise.

Robin turned around to see what Raven was staring at. "Raven, is she ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Raven jumped up and ran to the girl's bedside. She felt the girl's forehead. Raven stiffed; the girl was blazing hot with a high fever. Raven had to heal her now or it would be too late.

As Raven rushed to her spell books, Robin asked another question. "When you searched for traces of Howler's powers, did you find any?"

Raven flew back to the girl, flipping through a book. Robin was impatient. "Raven?"

She was preparing to perform a spell, but answered anyway saying, "I'm pretty sure I found a trace, but I'm not sure. As soon as I thought I found something I was blasted back." She closed her eyes. "Azarath, Metrion…" she chanted.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't-" Robin began.

"ZINTHOS!"

There was a flash of light as the spell was finished. The girl's bite and claw marks became surrounded by a black energy. Surges of energy surrounded the girl. She moaned and growled as the energy flowed into her cuts.

Both Robin and raven were shocked.

"Raven, that's not supposed to happen…is it?" Robin mumbled, mouth ajar.

"No, normally it glows white and heals, but…" Raven stopped. She was completely shocked at the outcome of her own spell. She backed away slowly.

The girl's cries got louder, forcing Robin to shout over her. "Can't you do anything to help?" He couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

Raven didn't answer. She was trying to think of a possible explanation, but she was also thinking about the girl. If she did try another spell, it could kill her.

They stared at the energy surrounding the girl for a few moments before it disappeared. The girl was silent, yet continued squirming. Both of the Titans hurried to check her condition. Robin felt her head, relieved. "Her fever's going down."

"But she's still obviously in pain." Raven added, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"How 'bout this;" Robin said surprisingly calmly as he put a hand on Raven's shoulder, "We let her be for the night. She looks like she'll sleep a little, and besides, you look exhausted, Raven." He smiled.

She gave in. Raven nodded and said goodnight as Robin left the room.

With a quick glance at the girl, Raven vowed to help this girl, no matter what.

* * *

I just want to say that I'm going to put up a couple chapters at once to make up for the time gap in publishing.

Thanks for your kind words & i hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


	4. Sleepwalking?

Chapter 4: Sleepwalking?

It was around midnight when Jamie finally came to. A horrible pain in her mouth had woken her up.

She attempted to get out of bed, but collapsed; she was hurting terribly. Instead, she surveyed the room as best she could. She wasn't in Raven's room anymore, and she couldn't remember being moved. She remembered being attacked, found by Raven, and taken to Raven's room before her pain caused her to black out.

Looking around Jamie knew she wasn't in Raven's room, she was in Robin's room and had no idea how she got there.

(Robin's POV)

Robin had noticed the look on Raven's face when she stared at the girl. He knew she was worried. It wouldn't do Raven any good if the girl stayed in her room; she would be up all night worrying. He decided the best thing to do would be to move the girl into his room, no matter how much Raven wouldn't like it.

As soon as he was sure Raven was asleep, Robin carefully moved the girl into his room.

It was a lot easier than he expected. Raven was sound asleep and the girl was blacked out.

He situated the girl and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry about changing this chapter, but I realized it was originally so short because I didn't put the other half in. Whoops, my fault.


	5. Midnight Pains

Chapter 5: Night Pains

Jamie assumed Robin moved her, but she had no intention of waking him now.

Her mouth ached, her back throbbed, and her wrist was screaming with pain.

_Raven would know what to do._ She knew she had to get back to Raven's room, and quickly.

After a few failed attempts, Jamie managed to get out of bed. She started to slowly walk to the door, but because of all her pain, she had to stop every few strides.

Jamie made it out of Robin's room and paused. Now she has to make it to Raven's room without passing out from the pain. She started down the hall.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Jamie felt like she'd been stabbed in the back. She cried aloud in pain. Her mouth hurt badly and her lower back was in immense pain as well. Jamie put her hand to her mouth and was surprised to find it wasn't bleeding, but she didn't dare feel her back.

She swayed back and forth, hitting the walls and two doors as she continued to reach Raven. She needed her help even more than before.

"What's….happening…to me?" Jamie choked out. Her pain was taken over her entire body. She dropped to her knees and fought back screams. She felt she would die from the pain.

Then she heard doors opening all around her, but she couldn't fight the pain. She passed out, collapsed on the floor.

* * *

This is the last short chapter for awhile, I promise.

Chapter 6 is very long & Chapter 7 will either be a tad short or a good length depending on how i want to divide the different POVs.


End file.
